1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a candle having thereon a conformal ornament with a decorative design so as to appear to be an intricately carved candle. The ornament is adhesively fastened to the candle, as well as mechanically fastened thereto via a plurality of adhesive-filled cavities along the candle beneath the ornament.
2. Background
The related arts include a variety of decorative candles.
Hawley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,104, describes and claims a jeweled candle. The candle includes solid jewel members set into the candle so as to be mechanically locked therein.
Mertens, U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,205, describes and claims a candle and method therefore. The candle includes a two-dimensional painted design applied to the outer surface of the candle. An adhesive layer is applied over the painted design so as to adhere crystals or similar materials above the painted design.
Tasker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,889, describes and claims a decorative candle and method therefore. The candle includes a two-dimensional decorative material contacting the outer surface of the candle and having an outer coating over both candle and decorative material.
Ketchum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,226, describes and claims a candle holder. The candle includes an ornamental element mechanically fastened to the candle via a threaded bolt or screw passing completely through the candle.
Frazer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,492, describes and claims a candle novelty. The invention includes a votive candle residing within a translucent holder and having a thin film therebetween. The film has a message thereon which is made visible when the candle is lit.
Lindahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,888, describes and claims a method for manufacturing a decorative candle. The process bonds a raised or embossed wax-based decoration to the exterior of a wax-based candle. The bond method is a melt-based fusion process.
Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,552, describes and claims a method for manufacturing a decorative candle. The candle includes a plurality of decorative wax ornaments encased within the structure of the candle.
Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,464 B2, describes and claims a holiday ornament-candle apparatus. The ornament is mechanically coupled to the candle and released after the candle wax melts.
The related arts fail to teach a decorative candle with three-dimensional ornamentation consisting of a polymer-based ornament attached to the exterior of a wax-based candle and having the appearance of an intricately carved candle. Furthermore, the related arts describe and claim candle inventions that either consume or dislodge the decorative ornament as the wick burns and candle melts.
Therefore, what is required is a candle having at least one ornament attached thereto that does not burn, melt or dislodge as the wick burns and candle melts.
Furthermore, what is required is a decorative candle wherein surface ornamentation includes a three-dimensional polymer ornament appearing to be intricately carved within the candle and composed of candle wax.
Furthermore, what is required is a decorative candle wherein surface ornamentation includes one or more colors appearing to be intricately carved within the candle and composed of candle wax.